The present invention relates to machines which deposit powder on a conveyor belt in a selected configuration, fuse the configured powder into a laminate and adhere the fused laminate to a shoe substrate to reinforce the substrate.
In state of the art machines such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,798 dated June 3, 1986, a flat support is elevated from a position beneath the receiving belt to push the receiving belt against the screen of a printer assembly. Gaskets secured to the screen around the screen stencil deform the receiving belt to define the desired powder receiving volume. (Gaskets or shims may also be secured to the top surface of the flat support to define precise edges for this volume). In such machines, it is not possible to form a scarf (a taper on the outside edge of the volume) completely around the periphery of the volume of deposited powder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for forming this powder receiving volume.
An advantage of the present invention is that a scarf can be formed by this improved structure completely around the periphery of the deposited powder .